Constructed response prompts request an open-ended type response, such as an essay response, that can demonstrate cognitive knowledge and reasoning. In contrast to more limited response type prompts (e.g., multiple choice prompts, true-false prompts), scoring of constructed responses tends to be more difficult and resource intensive. Traditionally, constructed responses have been scored by human scorers. In recent years, efforts have been made to automate the scoring of constructed responses. While such efforts can potentially reduce time and monetary costs, there is concern that test takers could receive inflated scores through “gaming” strategies, where constructed responses are adjusted in construct-irrelevant manners (i.e., in ways that do not improve upon the actual content of the response) with the goal of increasing scores provided by automated scoring engines.